Recuerdo de un fantasma
by Blue Sky99
Summary: Ella sólo no quería desaparecer, ¿pero estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio de tan peligroso deseo? [Drabbles] [Este fic participa en el mini–reto "Un recuerdo lejano" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"]


**_~Quedar_ ** como _**amigos**_ con _**tu**_ ex,

 ** _Es_** como _**quedar**_ en **_contacto_** con **_tu_** secuestrador **_después_** de **_dejarte_** libre~

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy con mi segundo fic \\(oUo)/ espero que sea de su agrado.

 **DISCLAIMER: **_Este fic participa en el mini-reto: "Un recuerdo lejano"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha". Y ni Kagerou Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 **PALABRAS:** _559_

Ahora sigamos con la historia =W=

* * *

~No _**todo**_ es _**tan** _ malo, _**sólo**_ hay **_que_** verlo _**desde**_ otro _**punto**_ de _**vista~**_

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos antes de su concierto, mucha gente estaba afuera, ¿pero estaban ahí por ella? ¿Realmente era tan buena? Momo sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón, sino su poder de hipnotizar a todos. Fue entonces que recordó cómo todo había sucedido…

 **oOoOoOo**

―No quiero desaparecer ―dijo una pequeña niña desbordando en lágrimas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía la cara en las mismas. **  
**

― _¿Es en realidad eso lo que deseas?_ ―preguntó la singular voz que estuvo hablando con ella desde hace un par de días―, _¿lo que más anhelas en este momento?_ ―su dicción pese a seguir firme, destilaba un tono de maldad―. _¿Darías todo por ese deseo?_

―Sí. Inclusive daría mi vida ―contestó con una combinación de tristeza y determinación plasmada en sus palabras.

― _Entonces tu capricho será cumplido…_ _A_ _cualquier costo…_ ―siseó satisfecho desapareciendo en el silencio de la noche.

15 de agosto:

Su familia había decidido ir a la playa para descansar un rato y _pasar tiempo en familia_ … Por supuesto, nadie nunca le prestó atención, así que decidió divertirse ella sola e ir a mojarse un rato al mar.

No iba a meterse completa, pues no sabia nadar, por lo que entró al agua hasta que el límite le llegase a las rodillas y empezó a jugar con la arena.

Cuando, en la orilla, el salvavidas supuso que una tormenta se acercaba, llamó a todos en el agua ondeando la bandera negra de advertencia. Pero Momo no lo escuchó… Ni a él ni a su familia gritándole desesperadamente que saliera.

Uno de los tantos alaridos abordó su oído, pero en ese mismo instante una ola consiguió arrastrarla al interior de las profundidades oceánicas donde ella empezó a ahogarse. Su padre fue a su rescate, para mala fortuna de ambos…

―No irán a ninguna parte ―bramó una serpiente arrastrándolos hacia un lugar completamente oscuro en el que un niño azabache y de ojos ámbar les sonreía macabro―. Tu deseo será realizado… ―vociferó, para luego separarla de su padre―, a cualquier costo, ¿recuerdas?

Momo, con sus últimas fuerzas, articuló: ―No te lo lleves…

Después de eso, perdió la noción del tiempo, viendo cómo ella y su padre eran tragados por la oscuridad.

16 de agosto:

Despertó totalmente asustada, ya no estaban en la playa sino en un lugar repleto de máquinas.

―¿Qué pasó? ―cuestionó al ver a su madre y hermano frente a ella―. ¿Dónde está papá? ―lo buscó con la mirada por toda la sala, pero tan sólo se topó con las lágrimas aglomeradas en los ojos de su hermano.

―Él…, está muerto ―sollozó la mujer―. No lograron encontrarlo a tiempo.

Y de pronto varias imágenes abordaron a su cabeza, lo recordó todo.

Su deseo… ¡Ese deseo estaba causando esto! ¡Todo era su culpa, toda esa infelicidad se debía a ella!

―Es mi culpa ―se culpó, derramando amargas gotas mientras se abrazaba, consolándose.

No importaba cuántas veces su madre le dijera que no fue su culpa…, eso no cambiaria la realidad.

 **oOoOoOo**

Las vibraciones del celular en su bolsillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. En la pantalla, había un mensaje de sus amigos diciéndole que dé lo mejor de sí misma y una foto de todos juntos.

Esas personas la querían por ser ella y no por su poder así que… Al fin y al cabo, ese deseo no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Y bueno…Qué les pareció? Se merece reviews? Tomatazos?

Lo dejo a su decisión :3, me pareció una muy buena idea este reto y también sabrán muy pronto de mí, así que aquí me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos luego.

Blue–chan fuera (=W=)7


End file.
